


热带雨季

by fallenwinter



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenwinter/pseuds/fallenwinter
Summary: *休息室play/腿交/dirty talk*现实向 拍戏擦枪走火（？）禁止上升真人
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, MewGulf - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	热带雨季

热带国家的雨季是伴着夏天一起到来的，但夏天也如同极昼一般占据了一年之中的绝大部分时间。而七月的曼谷已经进入雨季，天空带着点低沉的灰调，潮湿的空气仿佛随时都能拧出水来。因为不可抗力，ttts2不得不推迟了开机时间甚至nc场景的拍摄——这意味着mew和gulf需要在这个月的两周之内集中拍摄完所有的亲密戏份。

空调的冷风对正在床上纠缠的两人几乎起不到降温作用——身体的温度缓慢攀升着，衣服的布料缓慢地被汗水浸透，混着逐渐加快的呼吸和心跳，他们渐渐寻到对方的唇，随着对方的节奏放任所有感官开始动情，交换这个越来越深入的吻。

不动情没法进入角色，或者说无法展示出导演和编剧想要的最佳效果。

gulf闭上眼睛，听觉开始变得清晰起来，听着男人吻在耳畔时低沉的喘息，甚至大手擦过自己睡衣布料的摩挲声也隐约能捕捉到几分——下一秒男人的大掌附上腰际，略微出汗的掌心带来的粘腻触感让gulf不禁轻喘出声。mew呼吸一顿，吸气声明显加重了不少，手掌向上探寻到胸口，不轻不重地揉了下那里，掌根抵着男孩的乳尖摩擦——剧本没有细致到这种程度，但是自己身下的人只需这么轻易的撩拨就能迅速投入情欲状态这个事实让mew根本忍不住想更进一步的冲动——毕竟也是老夫老夫七年了，过分一点点也合情合理吧？

身下的人倒是一如既往的诚实，gulf勾紧了他的脖子，唇舌主动送了上来，被吻到略微喘不过气时溢出的奶音跟每次在床上的时候简直如出一辙，mew背对镜头的另一只手滑进gulf的短裤里，男孩感受到这个举动之后下意识地调整了下姿势，似乎想要方便他继续动作，倒是恰到好处地表现出角色对正在做的事情的沉溺和享受。

“OK cut~”导演及时喊了结束。

mew抬起头，看着身下的人睁开眼睛，男孩眼里那抹迷茫的水光让他看起来十分天真懵懂又不知所措，跟刚刚在自己身下的反应截然不同的反差感让他不自觉地眯起了双眼。

  
gulf身上总有一种看起来纯和做起来欲的完美平衡，每次不花什么力气就能撩得自己气血下涌，可他还一副好像什么都不知道的样子。

这样的反差对mew来说，更像一种独特又致命的吸引力。

“下午收工~晚饭后我们再继续~辛苦大家~”导演对着对讲机如是交代着。身边的工作人员立即有条不紊地围上来帮忙，mew立起身子，耐心等着麦克风完好地被取走，mew还保持着半跪在gulf双腿之间的姿势没动。

“哥……快起来。”gulf的手摸到mew的大腿上，象征性地推了几下，掌心的密汗贴着男人的皮肤，有温暖又微微湿润的触感，这让mew回想起这双手曾经握着自己的感觉。

不能在这种人多的地方想这种事。

gulf在被mew扣着手腕不由分说拉去休息室的路上就知道有点什么事情会发生了。

一进去反锁好门，gulf就被mew压在门板上亲吻，与拍摄时不同，舌尖扫过他的唇瓣就直接探了进来和他的纠缠，是不给他反应时间的吻法。男孩甚至来不及推他到沙发上去，就被亲得晕头转向，拉着男人的衣角越攥越紧，偶尔也能主动回应几下，但是只能被迫延长唇舌交缠的时间，等男人总算亲够了才放开他。

“哥……”gulf抬眼瞪了一下mew，因为接吻被憋红的脸颊配着毫无威慑的眼神，倒是更多了几分欲拒还迎，接吻时嘴角没来得及咽下的津液反射出一点莹亮，看得mew更硬了。

刚才在拍摄时，在镜头里，在gulf主动回应着自己，慢慢化成一滩水一样柔软的时候，mew就硬了。  
他没办法在跟爱人亲密接触时控制自己不要产生身体反应，尤其是确定关系以后，mew发觉自己的自制力真是越来越差了。

“yainong~”大手覆上男孩还没放松的手指轻轻按捏着，mew的下身靠过来，gulf感觉到大腿根部那里有一个东西顶着，mew还捉着自己的手往那里放，他立即懂了男人的意思。  
“你要负责解决啊，不然一会儿出去吃饭怎么办啊。”mew的声音放软了许多，像是在撒娇一般的语气。  
刚刚意识到发生了什么就即刻被要求亲自善后，gulf脸上更烧了，手抽了回去，羞了一下犹豫着不知说什么。mew环紧他的腰，索性把脸埋到gulf胸前，“你刚刚拍摄的那个状态…我就忍不住了，”mew一边亲着gulf的胸口，一边跟他耍赖，“不然大家都看出来是因为跟你拍戏起反应啊~”

gulf被他这番话说得脸红红，语气不自觉地放软，“在这里怎么解决啊，东西也不全……”  
mew抬眸轻笑一声，“有办法的，你转过去。”  
gulf的裤子被剥了个干净，mew拍了拍他的大腿示意他并拢，gulf对即将发生的事情好奇又紧张，“哥要干什么啊——”话音未落，大腿内侧送进来一个滚烫物体。

“嘘…我不是正在做吗。”mew的手指轻轻按了下gulf的嘴唇示意他小声些，性器开始腿间进进出出。龟头擦过大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤，留下一点点水痕， 从温度到触感都是滚烫粘腻的。gulf看不见mew的脸，脑子里开始想象男人每次在床上的表情，他情不自禁地夹紧了双腿，仿佛只要那物贴得越紧，就越能感受到那物在自己身体里的感觉。  
“想什么呢不专心？”mew把他的脸掰过来覆上他的嘴唇，舌尖舔吻着柔软的唇珠，gulf被亲得迷迷糊糊，喉咙里溢出模糊的几个字。  
“想你啊……”想你每次操我的表情，后半句自然留在心里难以启齿的。

mew满意地勾起嘴角，没追究gulf想说的内容到底是什么。他把男孩的唇瓣含进嘴里，舌头伸进去与对方纠缠。一只手从衣服里探进去触碰gulf的胸膛。男孩胸口的肌肉并不多，男人的手掌轻巧地就能将那里全部覆盖住，乳尖顶在掌心，随着男人的动作变得愈发敏感起来，gulf的喘息变得急促。  
男人的性器每次都是堪堪擦过臀缝，偶尔会蹭到下身的囊袋，身体里渴求的欲望像潮水一样缓缓涨上来。两人的呼吸随着身下进出的节奏起伏着，一时间只有肉体摩擦时的声音和交换唾液时的啧啧声响。 屋外开始落雨，空气里的潮湿感被雨水冲刷着，室内的情潮却一浪比一浪浓烈。

再次挺入的瞬间mew射了出来，白色的浊液喷射在gulf的大腿根部，有些星星点点地蹭到了穴口周围。湿滑的触感让gulf想起以前的情事里最后mew都会射在里面的感觉，身上的燥热感更加明显，前面的分身慢慢立了起来。  
男人的胸口贴着他的后背，大手依旧扣在他腰侧，手指渐渐放松的力度提醒着gulf，男人的欲望是消减下去了，可自己的渴望却已经被他点燃了。  
男孩微微摆动着腰肢，试图用臀部去够男人的下身。  
男人的大手忽然放开，gulf正想转身，却被身下的触感打断了动作。mew的指腹顺着液体流动的路线扫过腿根的皮肤，把所有浊液推到了穴口周围，指尖捻着微凉粘稠的液体在穴口上画圈。

“yainong也想要了，对吗？”男人低沉的音色在耳边响起，反问的语气倒多了几分调笑的意味。  
年长者在情事方面凭着性格和年龄的优势掌控着绝对的优势，是引导者也是进攻者，论观察力和自己永远都比不过他。  
gulf知道他都看出来了，索性红着脸点了下头。  
mew明白这种情况就是他默认自己可以继续的意思，嘴角扬起满意的弧度，开始专心地开拓后路。男人借着湿滑的浊液伸进了两根手指，内里的软肉倒不排斥，很快第三根手指的进出也变得自如起来。

男人亲吻着爱人侧颈，掰开臀肉扶着分身送进去，听到男孩奶猫似的的哼叫，一边往里推，一边轻咬着男孩小巧的耳垂说道，“里面这么紧，是不是拍戏的时候就想要了？”

“没有……”gulf嚅嗫着回答。  
mew索性直接挺送到了最深处，不偏不倚撞到前列腺上，gulf被撞得身上抖了一下，才听到男人开口。  
“没有什么？是拍的时候没有感觉，还是觉得里面没有这么紧？我看yainong里面倒是很想被填满啊。”

“刚刚在大腿里面的时候有……拍戏…还好。”  
“拍的时候只是还好吗？”mew的语气有些忿忿不平，分身抽出一些，却没再顶进去。  
“拍的时候我是type啊…你是pmew。”男孩转过头来望着他，平静的语气说出这短短几个字，却在mew心里泛起激荡的涟漪。

角色是角色，他们是他们。这一点他的yainong比他更清醒。  
“那现在呢？”mew忍不住凑过去在他唇上啄吻一下。刚才只是想确认至少在戏里gulf对自己有感觉，他回答里的言外之意也够明显了，但他就想亲口听他说出来。

“唔……你要我说什么。”gulf转回去躲开他的视线。都到这个份上了还套话！又不是听不出来！  
“说你想要谁啊。”mew的分身又挺了进去，开始研磨那个敏感点。  
gulf的分身翘得更高了，他能感觉到前列腺液在尿道里不受控制地上涌着，但后穴里的性器只是轻微地晃动着，这还远远不够。

gulf吸了口气，这才开口道，“想要pmew……填满我。”  
“乖宝贝，哥哥遵命。”mew轻笑了一声，掐着他的腰开始大力地抽送，顶到前列腺的时候gulf的呻吟不受控制地溢了出来，mew伸手捂住那张小嘴，指缝里只能听到带着气流声的模糊音节，在空荡的室内显得隐晦又色情。

mew把手放下来，舌尖玩弄着gulf早就发烫的耳廓，嘶哑的声线顺着耳道清晰地落入耳膜：“yainong不能太大声哦，难道你想让门外路过的人听到我们在做什么吗。”

gulf听了下意识收紧后穴，把性器吃得更深，mew掐着gulf的腰顺势往男孩的身体深处里捣弄，很快从他的身体反应里领会到了能让gulf颤抖呻吟的技巧。一只手附到gulf胸前揉捏着已经因为发硬而凸起的乳尖，下身继续挺动，不停换角度抽出来又完全送进去，能听到性器的头部离开小穴时“啵”的一声，gulf心里更觉得羞耻，头低下去试图把脸缩在肩膀里。

mew发现了，于是轻轻吻上他肩膀安抚着，感觉到绷紧的肌肉放松下来之后忽然变成了啃咬，力道不重但是能有浅浅牙印的程度，gulf难耐地仰起头，前列腺被不断按摩着挤压着，酥麻的快感从身后两人交合的部位顺着脊椎一点一点爬上来，肩膀轻微的刺痛和男人唇舌落在颈侧湿软的触感，身上多处感官的刺激叠加起来让他整个人都软下来了。

比戏里温顺，更比戏里情真。

门外喧嚣的人声忽然近了，紧接着响起了笃笃的敲门声。  
是有人来问他们多久吃饭，gulf吓得后穴骤然缩紧，爽得mew差点射出来。  
“不急，你们先开饭不用等我们。”mew尽力用平常的语气回答完，等待外面的声音归于平静之后不轻不重地在gulf屁股上拍了一巴掌道，“宝贝放松些，你要把我夹射吗。”

哪知这一巴掌下去，gulf的腿根开始打颤，mew注意到gulf的前面也开始渗出更多的液体，于是伸手握住男孩在空气里挺立许久都没得到抚慰的性器，冰凉的戒指随着手指在柱身上滑动，极大的温差刺激让下身的充血得更加明显，又涨大了些许。  
mew想，gulf应该快到了。粗糙的指腹在性器顶端打圈，“yainong想射吗？”  
gulf忙不迭地点几下头，发出几声闷闷的鼻音。  
“bii不是记台词可厉害了吗，那就抽查一下咯。  
“我们晚上要拍的这场，你不会忘的吧。  
“背不对就不能射哦。”

又来了，每次都用陈述语气提出这种听起来很礼貌的要求，gulf心里翻起几丝难得的委屈。  
mew在这种事上就是吃准了他无法拒绝用温柔的语气说话的男人，老是想很多奇奇怪怪的花样逼自己说。  
“pmew……你净会捉弄我。”

mew没理会gulf的抱怨，只是加重了指尖揉搓的力度，“就最后那句吧，总共也没几个字呐。”男人又往里送了一下，性器的头部碾过前列腺，软肉热情地迎合着，把那物包裹得紧。

前后被一起照顾的快感引诱着gulf开口，“呜…想让你……啊……”一句话被身后的人撞得断断续续，抚慰前端的动作也随着身后的节奏停了下来，mew埋头去吻gulf裸露的侧颈，“你说多少个字我就顶多少下，不能靠前面高潮，要是中途打断了，要重来啊。”

gulf的喉结动了动，身体即将迎接的小高潮刚开了个口就被遏制的感觉太难受了 ，但是他没心思再计较男人的恶劣，出于获得快感的本能，gulf也还是乖乖听话再次开口：“想让你只能在我…哈…啊…”到达巅峰的虚幻即将来临的最后一刻gulf还是抑制不住地呻吟出声。gulf快要累疯了，前面也不让后面也不给，他现在只想快点到到达高潮。他转过头去讨好地亲了一下mew的嘴唇，分开之后小声而迅速地讲了一句。

“想让你只能在我身体里高潮，想让你只能……唔……”剩下重复的几个字被mew的唇舌狠狠封住，这句台词说一次就足够激起男人身体里的征服欲了。

你本来就只能跟我做才能获得高潮。

男人的舌头在他嘴里横冲直撞，所有呻吟都被搅散变成闷哼，下身发了狠地往里送，粗长的性器鞭挞着内里的肠肉，磨得前面的肉棒一直淌水，mew伸手去碰gulf的性器，握在手心的瞬间，接吻的窒息感和身下的快感一起堆积，灭顶的快感扑面而来，gulf眼前闪过一抹白光，前面已经颤颤巍巍地射了出来。高潮后的小穴更加炙热紧致，mew又挺送了几下，前端被强烈吸附的快感裹挟着，感觉自己要到了，退出来一些射在了比较浅的地方。

mew抽出来之后搂着gulf让他背靠在胸口缓了一会儿，gulf慢慢感觉到有液体顺着大腿内侧流下来了，转过来勾住对方脖子，懒懒地嘀咕了一句，“后面……”

mew了然，手臂一圈把他捞进怀里，抱到沙发去给他做简单的清理。  
只是还是忍不住在做清理工作的同时趁gulf没力气，亲一口他气鼓鼓的脸蛋，再跟他表白。  
“我好爱你。”

-

这里的夏天如同极昼一般占据了一年之中的绝大部分时间，光明温暖又蓬勃旺盛。

如同他和他的爱情。

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞来源于pmay说nc戏要全部放到后面拍 我就在想 他们要真一整天集中拍摄的话不擦枪走火才怪咧～于是乎有了这篇～|•'-'•)و✧  
> 想着时间正好也是雨季嘛 想尽力把自然的场景描写和他们室内活动结合一下烘托氛围的 但是写着写着就 只有他们俩沉迷doi的感受了……  
> 缪糕 一对不需要任何辅助就能荷尔蒙爆棚的西皮₍₍Ϡ(੭•̀ω•́)੭✧⃛


End file.
